


Belts, Love, and Sunshine! - A Yagami Yato Narration (Sebastian Version)

by HeartHeart_69



Category: Yagami Yato - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, CEO Mirio doesn't slut-shame, Desk Sex, I don't know what I'm doing, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, These tags are scaring me, Yagami Yato, Yagami Yato Nicknames, we STAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHeart_69/pseuds/HeartHeart_69
Summary: *important(ish)*: I published a nearly identical fic with a female character named Stormie, mostly because it's fun to imagine non-binary Yagami audios with both male and female characters, so... yeah. This summary's really fucking long...Sunny has an extremely important job, he's an assistant to none other than Mr. Togata of Togata Tech Company. If only he could take that job seriously.I mean, Sunny wanted to, for real! But... Mirio Togata was no normal CEO.And rumors were circling at high speeds.What rumors you ask? Just things like that Togata loves BDSM and jerks off to kinky doujinshi in his spare time.You see, you're not supposed to satiate your needs during company time. Guess Togata's assistant didn't get the memo. As you can imagine, when the CEO finds his assistant pleasuring themselves in the executive bathroom, he just has to 'confront' them. Confront them with a belt. And by confront I mean punish.Based on the Patreon Audio Belts, Love and Sunshine by ASMRrtist Yagami YatoAlso if you don't listen to Yagami Yato you really should lol, you can find her audios on YouTube, and you can also find this audio on SoundCloud for free if you can't afford her Patreon.
Relationships: Toogata Mirio & Original Male Character(s), Toogata Mirio/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1: Temporary Work Spaces (And not-so-temporary feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'd like to explain some stuff before you read.
> 
> First of all, if you don't know who Yagami Yato is, she is a voice actor who makes asmr audios of anime characters, she's really great at it, and I honestly love all of her audios. 
> 
> The character Mirio Togata belongs to Kohei Horikoshi (The creator of My Hero Academia)
> 
> The basic storyline, the title Belts Love and Sunshine, and all of Mirio's dialogue was created by Yagami Yato.
> 
> The character Sunny, all of Sunny's dialogue, Sunny's reactions, including the narration of everything that happens and internal thoughts, were created by me. Also, the first 2 chapters were fully my idea, the asmr audio starts at when CEO Mirio says "Well look here".
> 
> I guess the is like a Fanfic of Yagami Yato, so I don't take credit for her ideas, I'm only narrating how I imagine the audio happening if it were a book rather than just audio.
> 
> Also, you should really check her out, she's really amazing at what she does!
> 
> Once again, you can find the original audio on Patreon or SoundCloud. Thanks for reading my dumb shit, I doubt anyone will ever see this, this is the first thing I've posted on Ao3 but... yeah, enjoy I guess lol

Sebastian couldn't handle it anymore.

He had a crush on his boss. 

Sebastian worked at Togata Tech company as a personal assistant for the CEO, Mirio Togata. Mirio wasn't the founder, his father was, but he inherited it, so now he was the one who called the shots.

Amd Sebastian had fallen. Hard. 

Not only this, but there might actually be a chance with Mirio too. Possibly...

Sebastian's nickname was Sunny, and for good reason. He was pretty happy most of the time, although possibly a little bit immature, not to mention distractable. But you see, there was something else about Sunny that you couldn't tell too easily.

He was a self-proclaimed slut. 

Well, he didn't like being called that, but... the thing is... he couldn't be professional. It just wasn't one of Sunny's strong suits.

You see, at some point you have to learn how to save your private time for... well... when you have privacy, but apparently Sunny didn't get the memo.

Literally, he was probably jerking off when he was supposed to be reading memos.

But seriously, he couldn't pay attention to his job. He just kept fucking _fantasizing_ about his boss, and masturbating on the job while he was at it.

Not only this, but he purposely wore the most provocative outfits he could.

His work pants were always tight and nearly see-through, and his button-up shirts were always thin. Not only this, but he also left his bottom button undone, leaving a triangle of skin exposed on his midriff. Not to mention he often left a top button or two unbuttoned.

He didn't wear an undershirt either, so the only thing keeping him from being shirtless was this thin fabric, held together by only three or four buttons in the middle.

You see, taking all this into account, it gave the impression that all you had to do was rip off a fastening in the middle and the entire shirt would be ripped off with it.

Like his entire outfit was hanging on by a thread.

Honestly, it was as though Sebastian was naked at work. And trust me, he enjoyed this feeling as well. 

However, his shoes were actually kind of nice, brownish black professional work shoes, not to mention clean white socks, very comfortable and stylish. 

To sum it up, Sebastian's messy hair along with his not-so-secretive outfit and oddly professional shoes gave him the look of a very cute emo boy who tried and failed to look like a businessman.

I mean, Sunny was a good guy, just... not exactly the most focused individual. 

But he was focused on one thing. His boss.

Why? Why did the CEO have to be this attractive...

Mirio Togata.

Mr. Togata, was very young, 22 years old, with a cheery attitude and yellow hair to match it. He always had a smile on his face, but at the same time... there were all sorts of rumors that the CEO was... well one of the accountants described him as an "unholy man-whore."

'Sounds like my type...' Sunny thought, smirking just a little bit. Although that smirk quickly turned into a full-on giggle fit when he thought about that phrase.

Rumor #1: That Mirio was an **Unholy Man-Whore**

So, why exactly was Mr. Togata being referred to as that? Well, that brings us to rumor #2. That the CEO was a switch. 

What exactly is that? Well, that means that *according to rumors* Mr. Togata liked being dominated as well as being on top. Made Sebastian shiver just thinking about it. All of it.

Rumor #3: Mr. Togata had cute nicknames for people he really liked. I mean, Sebastian knew that the nickname part was true, considering Mirio called him Sunshine, causing him to be known as Sunny from then on. 

However... whether or not the CEO liked him, now that was a rumor no one else seemed to be talking about. No one except for Sunny and his own distractable mind.

Sunny was a good nickname for him, especially because of his personality. You see, Sebastian had dark brown, nearly black hair, not to mention very green eyes. But, he had a cheerful and rather childish personality, although of course he did still act his age, which was 20 by the way.

Rumor #4: The CEO was a kinky bastard. Apparently one of the delivery workers found some kinky doujinshi fetish art on Mirio's desk. Something having to do with belts and desks and offices and stuff. The delivery girl's exact words were "there was some secretary dude getting his ass fucked up with a belt!"

Sounds... well... kinky.

Oh, and rumor #5, that the CEO jerked off in his office on the regular. God, just thinking about his boss rubbing one off made Sunny hard.

Wait...

Shit.

He was hard.

I mean, rumor #5 might not be confirmed for Sunny's CEO, but it was sure true for him.

Sebastian got up from his chair quickly, covering up between his legs with his papers.

"Hey, where are you goin' Sunshine?" Asked Mr. Togata brightly, with charmed smile on his face.

"T-To the bathroom!"

"With those folders?"

Fuck. 

It's kinda hard to hide a boner at work. Why couldn't he have reviewed all of the rather inappropriate rumors in his house instead?

"Uhh... yeah! Gotta go, bye!!!" Sunny said quickly, rushing out and towards the executive bathrooms. No one ever went in there, so surely he would be fine.

However, there was a lock on the door. Damn.

Wait...

He knew where the key was!

'That's right, he keeps all the keys in his private office!' Sunny thought, quickly running back towards the door labeled "CEO Togata"

This was extremely against the rules but... then again, now he had the key.

'Whatever it takes to get off, right?'

Oh god, he was awful...

And yet, at the same time, what a rule to live by!

Sebastian started back towards the private bathrooms yet again, his heart beating faster than ever before. He was literally running right outside of Mr. Togata's temporary office, and it was only a matter of time until Mirio went outside to see what all the commotion was about.

This... was a bad idea... but hopefully worth it. Maybe.

I mean it's true... once again the executive bathrooms were pretty close to where Mr. Togata was temporarily working, but... as long as Sunny was careful he wouldn't get caught.

Probably.


	2. Part 2: (Not) Secret Sanctuary

Sunny walked in, the echo of his shoes on the floor.

God, this was exciting. Stressful, but exciting as fuck at the same time.

But fuck, why did it was to be so loud?

"It feels like all my sounds'll be broadcast to the whole floor, the whole office, the whole world even...

'Dammit Sunny, you're getting ahead of yourself!' he thought, taking multiple paper towels and shoving them not-so-neatly into his pocket.

Surely it wasn't that big of a deal... right?

Although... Mirio's quirk was being able to move through walls, which seemed to take away yet another layer of privacy.

"It feels like there isn't even a lock on the door..." Sebastian muttered, the thought of the CEO being able to step through the stall worrying him.

Although, the thought of being caught, it was... exciting almost. 

God, he had never wanted more space in his entire life, and yet at the same time the way he yearned for closeness was astounding. Everything felt so crowded and yet so empty... 

Ah, who cares, he was horny as fuck.

Sunny unbuttoned his work pants, green eyes constantly darting nervously under the stall door.

If he had cat ears, they would certainly be facing towards the door, twitching around and trying to sense any kind of sound or movement.

I mean, there was one thing that was definitely twitching though, at least it kinda felt like it, and that needed Sebastian's attention.

He placed his folders on the floor on top of a paper towel (as to not get them dirty), and sat down on the surprisingly sturdy lid of the toilet.

There were three small stalls and one big, and he chose stall three, not to mention there was a sign saying "Executive Personnel Only" and a lock, so there was a good chance it had never even been used before. It smelled so good in here too, and it was surprising clean. 

This place was like his own secret sanctuary, just for him. Never mind the fact that he wasn't supposed to be in here.

Next, Sunny quietly unzipped his zipper, carefully grabbing the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down as well. It was almost comical how cautious he was being, so needy and yet so responsible.

He started to stroke himself, his breath slightly shaky. Sunny wasn't too worked up yet, but he was almost positive that it would become harder to hide his... well... 'satisfaction'. 

His thoughts drifted to the rumors again, specifically rumor #5. What if it was true, what if Mr. Togata really did jerk it while on the job? Sebastian started to imagine that perhaps it was Togata's hand wrapped around his member rather than his own. If only Mirio was the one giving him a handjob.

'Yeah... this isn't enough...' he thought, thinking about how he could possibly put his other hand to good use.

'Put his hand to good use...'

Kinda reminded Sunny of when a guy in a porno said "how about you put that pretty mouth of yours to good use?" 

If only the CEO would say things like that... Sunny would definitely suck his boss off, and without hesitation too. Well, maybe some hesitation, due to lack of practice, but...

'Wait a minute... I'm getting distracted...' Sebastian thought, biting his lip. "Maybe if I could just slip a finger or two in here..." 

Wishing he had some lube, but too horny to care, Sunny stuck his middle finger inside himself, followed by his ring finger as well. He whimpered, slightly from pain, but mostly from pleasure. He felt like he could probably take more than two, but he was more focused on jacking off than stretching himself out.

It must have been quite a sight, Sebastian was now not only stroking his cock, but was simultaneously fingering himself as well. Although, it felt so amazing, it was nearly impossible to stop. 

'But I wonder what it would be like if my boss punished me...'

You see, right now he was only getting pleasure from physical stimulation alone, so once he added a few mental images, it was electric.

_You like that... don't you Sunshine? You like it when I pound that tight ass of yours... maybe this'll teach you for slacking off..._

"Ohh fuck..." Sunny moaned nearly silently, trying to ignore how stupid this sex fantasy was. It just felt so fucking good, and since the pleasure was numbing his mind and making him more desperate, Sebastian decided to let his mind run wild with this image, this scene, this... idea...

_Yeah, you thought you could ditch your work, didn't you Sunshine? This is what happens to naughty little assistants who don't know their place._

'Oh god, this doesn't even make any sense...' Sunny thought. 'This is so damn self-indulgent...'

Although, then again, sex daydreams and the like usually were.

_You like getting punished, don't you? That's right, beg for it, bitch. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to feel your legs!_

I mean, it didn't seem like something cheerful Mirio Togata would say, but in Sebastian's pleasure-clouded mind, Mr. Togata was a no-nonsense CEO, one that wouldn't hesitate to punish an employee who got out of line. 

'Yeah, I-I'm definitely going to laugh at all this later...'

Sunny started to stroke himself faster, his whimpers getting louder to match his pace. He started to move his fingers around too, not just pumping in and out, but also scissoring and circling his entrance.

Sebastian was fully playing with himself now, not even just quickly dealing with an erection, but completely toying with himself, and in such a public area as well.

It just felt so fucking good, how was he supposed to stop? Not to mention how sexy these fantasies were. Just imagining Togata punishing him, it was... it was...

"Mmm...!!"

Oh god, he was coming... he was gonna cum all over himself...

"Ahh, f-fuck!! Mr. Togata, oh fuck, p-please, punish me... oh god, I'm sorry Sir, I've been so... b-bad!! M-mmm..."

'Fuck, I-I don't think I've ever came this hard in my entire f-fucking life...' he thought, whimpering.

He quickly pulled the paper towels out of his pocket, trying his best to be careful. He really couldn't get any on his pants, it was only just before lunch, and he didn't want to walk around like that... like a dirty little slut, one that needs to be punished... one that needs to be disciplined...

'Fuck, I still haven't satisfied myself yet,' he thought, his chest rising and falling rather quickly. 

He continued to rub his palm up and down his length, his dick in his right hand and a paper towel in his left. He was left-handed, so that at least helped him be more cautious.

God, this was honestly sexy as hell.

If only he had any idea how fucking loud he was being.


	3. Part 3: Cramping My Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's really short idk, just take it lol

"Oh god, m-mmm... oh yeah, just punish me, I've been so bad... Oh fuck, M-Mr Togata, I-I..."

"Yeah?"

Wait.

WHAT

Sunny looked up, startled, quickly trying to shove his dick back in his pants.

Mirio Togata was poking his head through the door. Directly in front of him. Looking at him. 

Sunny was in trouble.

"U-Umm... hey Mr. Togata...!"

Oh god... why... why did his boss have to see him and his stupid boner, not to mention he could most likely see they key he stole, which was also atop the folder on the ground.

It honestly had to have been quite a sight. Sunny was sitting on the toilet lid, with his shoes against either wall holding himself up. That meant his legs were spread *very* wide, or at least they were, before he noticed Mr. Togata peeking through. His hair was even more messed up than usual, and sweat was dripping down his thighs too, not to mention how pink his face must have been. 

Basically, he looked like he had just jerked off. And it was _o_ _bvious_.

"Well look here," the CEO began, an eyebrow half-raised. "I didn't think I'd find you like this. Using your company time... for this..."

"Mr. Togata... I-I'm so sorry..." 

Fuck, Sebastian's face was so fucking pink right now, this was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. Although at the same time... Togata didn't seem... mad.

"Now as you know, I'm a lenient boss. I can't get too mad at you," He continued, causing Sunny to breathe an internal sigh of relief.

"The difference is, you fucking in the bathroom like this... it's cramping my style."

'Cramping his style?' Sunny thought, the surprise of being caught unfortunately not enough to lower his erection. In fact, maybe the embarrassment was turning him on...

"The way you touch yourself, it makes me excited. And... I'm not sure if I can agree with that. It's distracting your CEO."

'I... make him excited?' Sebastian thought, his face lighting up just a tiny bit, although Mr. Togata also said he didn't agree with that so... does it even out? He'd have to figure out later.

"Now, if I just take you into my office, I think you've got something to answer for, don't you?" Togata said, pulling his sleeve over his hand and offering it to his assistant.

Sunny's cheeks turned even more pink at this, knowing that Mr. Togata was doing it to avoid getting any cum on his hand. 

He took it though, picking up his folder and handing the key to the CEO.

* _SMACK_ * 

"A-Ah!"

Sunny inhaled sharply, acutely aware of the fact that his boss just slapped his ass. Oh god, the smack sent a jolt right to his cock, the CEO wasn't the only kinky bastard after all...

"Mmm, that's right, why don't I drop the book on you?" Mirio said, very close to Sunny's ear. 

"And then a... slutty little assistant like you..."

"You might just get what's coming to you."


	4. Part 4: Belts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk man, Sunny gets spanked with a belt that's about all that happened in this chapter...
> 
> I genuinely don't know why this took me like 3 damn hours to write...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no life due to corona so I stayed up all night writing this, and the funny thing is this whole audio is 20 minutes and 6 seconds long, and this chapter only gets up to the 7 minute mark.
> 
> I uhh... I have a lot of work to do...

Mirio and Sebastian walked through the almost intensely empty halls of the executive floor, heading towards the personal office Sunny has just snuck into a moment earlier. 

There were glass panels to the left of the CEO's door, mostly where all the secretaries worked, but while Sunny could see them talking, he couldn't hear them.

He really hoped that went both ways.

"Welcome to my office," he said, acting as though Sunny had never seen it before.

"Don't be too scared now, of course I'm not gonna do anything other than discipline you."

Oh god... that word. Discipline... he was going to get punished...

'Wait a minute,' Sunny thought. 'I still don't really know what he's going to do to me, what if he docks my pay or gives me extra work or something!'

"You're still going to be able to keep your job and I won't do anything too shady." Mirio continued. "However I will make you make up for the fact that you've been distracting me lately."

"Like how...?" Sunny said, playing dumb.

"Wearing those sexy outfits, making sure to make things _this_ dangerous, using work time to touch yourself... and now I wouldn't even get started on that if you weren't... just doing it _so loud_." Togata said, the mere 1 or 2 inches he had on Sebastian seeming a whole lot more than before.

And all Sunny could utter was a quiet: "Oh..."

"It echoes y'know, so when I peeked my head through... I knew what I was going to see. _And I saw it._ Oh, the things I saw you do... Touching yourself... moaning my name too, weren't you?"

The brunette flashed back to fingering himself and jerking off, realizing that he most likely looked pretty hot, or at least cute. Hopefully. Maybe. Possibly.

"Umm... y-yeah, I was..." Sunny said, bracing himself for the disappointment that (somehow) still hadn't appeared in Mirio's tone.

"Yeah, these ears are pretty good at hearing, especially when I put my ear through the wall." Togata said, chuckling.

"You understand that, don't you? C'mon Sunshine, it's just time for you to earn your pay."

Mirio pulled out a comic and slid it towards Sunny. And wow, the title was interesting.

**Office Boys Doujinshi Vol. 2: Punishment**

Sebastian cringed at the name, but after turning a few pages he came to a panel with a man in an office outfit bent over a desk.

'Well shit that's rumor #4 right there...'

He looked up, and Mr. Togata tapped the top of the desk. 

Holy Fuck.

"You want me to..."

"Yes."

Sebastian started to feel like he was gonna get an erection all over again, and after a few seconds of the atmosphere staying very much the same, he anxiously complied, laying his torso over the desk and biting his lip.

"I know this isn't quite work conduct, but... I do need to punish you, for giving into your carnal desires on company time. That's just not okay, 'cause nothing would get done if we did that. However, I think it's only fitting... that I punish you the same way."

Sunny nodded nervously, his arms propping himself up rather comfortably.

"Hmm... you were moaning my name, weren't you?" Togata asked. "Y-Yeah..."

"Heh, I knew it! Then... maybe this isn't so much a punishment for you... but maybe it's time you get what you've always wanted."

The CEO stepped behind his desk, pulling the chair to the side revealing a wastepaper basket. With tissues. Many tissues.

"You see this in my office? Yeah, I've had my eyes on you for a while too."

'Holy shit, Rumor #5 is true too! The CEO jerks it in his office!!!' Sunny thought, his eyes widening.

The CEO bit his lip and continued.

"You've been such a good worker otherwise, but when you get distracted... and you end up touching yourself... it's very distracting to me, and now I've got to take that little bit revenge I've got, and make sure that I make you feel it more than ever."

Mirio put the chair back in it's place and made his way behind Sunny, seeming even taller to the assistant than before.

"You see, I've got this belt here, and I've got these ideas..." Mr. Togata started. "Things I just need to take out with you, sort things out."

Sebastian heard the sound of a belt unbuckling, and the simple noise sent shockwaves through him. Especially to his nethers. 

"If you're going to do that, we'll make a new role for you... and make some adjustments to your schedule..."

"A-A new role?" Sunny asked.

"You're a good worker and I wanna keep you, I don't wanna blackmail you or something silly like that, in fact that's not the kinda man I am. That's probably why you were attracted to me and not some... asshole over there."

Sebastian smiled, knowing that it was true. 'I'm kinda relieved that Mr. Togata is being so nice about this, I thought he would be strict, but he's actually pretty-'

_*SMACK*_

"A-Ahh!!"

Well that didn't last.

"Hehe... it's just a playful... snap of the old belt," the CEO chuckled, amused at Sunny's reaction.

'Fuck, that hurt...' 

"Though soon, better watch those cheeks of yours..."

* _SMACK_ *

It hurt, but... not enough...

"'cause this is gonna hit you..."

* _SMACK_ *

"And it's gonna make you feel really special. And probably be just a bit of painful pleasure of you know what I mean."

"T-Trust me, I do..." Sunny said, laughing just a little bit, although his throat was all tight as he tried his best not to get an erection.

"Don't get too excited though, you're my Sunshine, aren't you? Or at least you wanna be. Let's see if you can live up to those expectations, Sunshine!"

Sebastian took a rather shaky breath, composing himself, but hearing the CEO's voice kinda just broke him all over again.

" _I'll make sure you feel it real good... trust me._ Of course I'm just doing this because it's not only what you want Sunshine... I can tell that much... but it's also something that I want too." Mirio said, switching from a seductive voice to his usual executive one.

"I wanna see how much a slut like you can... handle this. Of course I say slut but I mean... very sexually active. Believe it or not I'm very accepting, and I'd never slut-shame someone. It just doesn't work that way."

'Glad to know someone agrees with my ideals,' Sunny thought, smirking just a little bit. Let's be honest, the way that certain people were considered studs and players for having sex... while others were considered whores... didn't make much fucking sense at all.

"And besides, make sure you take care of yourself after this, okay?" Mr. Togata said, rather brightly considering the circumstances.

Sebastian nodded, anticipating what his boss would do next. His head started to run wild, and all sorts of R rated images flooded his head until he was interrupted once again.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you so... make sure that you'll take good care after the belt gets to you."

After the belt gets to you... that kinda sounded like there was gonna be quite a few lashes. Just the thought made Sunny's heart beat faster...

"That uhh... t-that sounds kinda painful..." Sebastian said, trying to hide his arousal and most likely failing miserably. "I don't want you to hurt me too fucking bad." 

'Shit, maybe I shouldn't have cussed...'

"That's okay Sunshine, it's gonna be just fine! Now, take your lashings like a champ."

* _SMACK*_

"You're pretty cheerful about this," Sunny said, laughing again, although he was still failing to hide how horny he was.

"It's cute when you laugh and moan a little bit,"

_*SMACK*_

"You're cute when you're like this Sunshine."

_*SMACK*_

Sunny started to used to the pain just a little bit, and unfortunately that made him seem rather eager.

_*SMACK*_

"Look at you go..." Mirio said, placing his hand on the desk and next to Sebastian.

_*SMACK*_

"O-Ohh, fuck..."

"Every single time."

_*SMACK*_

"You're really tempting me Sunshine..."

* _SMACK!*_

"Ahh... mmm..!" Sunny moaned, his hands gripping the desk as he winced at the sheer loudness of the last one.

"Ooh..." Togata breathed, following that up with another smack and chuckling. Honestly, the brunnete's reactions had to have been at least pretty cute, if not extremely sexy. 

"Look at you, taking things like a champion aren't you? And every single time, a nice slut like you... I like how naughty you are. It really gets me going like that."

The word naughty was kind of a turn on for Sebastian, and his pants just seemed to get tighter and tighter as he awaited Mr. Togata's next move.

"Now, I'm not suggesting something unfair to you, of course not!" Mirio continued "I want something to be... a benefit for both of us, I want us to get into a committed relationship!"

'A... committed relationship?!' 

Sebastian's heart... it... lit up, that whole sentence was like a soft pillow of sunshine.

'Does... does the CEO... really mean that? A committed relationship?!'

"Of course if that's what you really want, you just gotta be sure to... be gentle with it, and I'll try to be gentle too." Mr. Togata said.

"Y-Yeah, definitely!!" Sunny exclaimed, almost forgetting the current situation.

"The only difference is, I'll take care of things if you get out of hand. And that way the sluttery... no slut-shaming! I'm just saying... the uhh... sluttery can continue."

And there's the kinky shit again, right on time.

"And you'll have those times for those bathroom breaks, and I might just be in there to join you from here on out." Mirio proceeded.

"In fact, to make things interesting, I could always... go back there with you, no need to do it in uhh... company property here. Instead we let's do it in the bathroom like you seem to like. Stall 3 isn't it Sunshine?"

'Oh yeah... it was stall 3, huh?' Sunny thought, his cheeks flushing again. He had kinda forgotten why he was here in the first place.

"Yeah umm... I-I'm so sorry..." 

"It's cute how you're like that..." Togata said, smiling. Although after just a few seconds Sunny felt the mood change just a bit as the CEO took a step towards him.

"Now stick your ass out. _Right fucking now_."

The assistant complied, still trying to conceal his arousal. 

"That's right Sunshine. I'm not doing this as a... my own pleasure kind of thing, although it does happen," he continued, folding the belt in half and tapping Sebastian with it.

"Just don't be surprised if you grow to enjoy this... domplay. If you enjoy the belt too, it's okay! No reason to feel bad about it, I mean c'mon..." 

* _SMACK_ *

" _Oh yeah_ " the CEO moaned, almost as if he was making fun of Sunny.

* _SMACK_ *

" _Ooh yeah_... let's leave a mark on that beautiful ass of yours...."

Sebastian started to whimper as Togata continued, the way that his boss kept moaning as well just made him more of a mess. 

* _SMACK_!*

"A-Ahh, mmm... Mr. Togata... please..." the employee moaned, his eyes rolling back just slightly.

"Oooh, you're really liking that, aren't you?"

Fuck, it was just like Sunny's fantasy...

"I really enjoy the fact that you do, but... if you don't mind... I think I'm gonna have to have you nice and and spread out for me."

'Shit, what now?' Sunny thought, although honestly he was rather excited as well.

He obeyed, spreading out a bit as his face turned to a very pink blush.

"Yeah that's right, spread those legs for me... now I'll pull down these..."

'Fuck, he's pulling down my boxers too...' he thought, suddenly very glad he took a shower that morning.

* _SLAP_ *

"It's that nice little jiggle you've got there, when I slap that ass of yours, it's just the right amount of fatness, and I fucking love it," Mirio said, smiling just slightly.

Sebastian wasn't really sure how to take that comment, so he decided to take it as a compliment.

"Now Sunshine... don't mind if I do... _itadakimasu_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: itadakimasu: Japanese for "thank you for the meal." It is pronounced eetidakeemas, with both A's making an ah sound and the U silent.
> 
> Yagami Yato says it a lot, it's kinda a dirty joke I guess lol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda surprised no one's ever done this before, it's actually pretty fun to imagine what the audio would look like.
> 
> I had to use my imagination way too much to imagine what was happening, not to mention adding on the the plot. Once again, I only created Sunny and narrated how I imagined the audio happening, so I didn't create any of CEO Mirio's dialogue or the title.


End file.
